bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Rangiku Matsumoto (Seireitou)
| name = Rangiku Matsumoto | kanji = 松本乱菊 | romanji = Matsumoto Rangiku | race = | birthday = September 29 | age = Unknown | gender = Female | height = 172 cm (5'8") | weight = 57 kg (126 lbs) | eyes = Blue | hair = Blonde | blood type = A- | affiliation = Soul Society | previous affiliation = Rukongai Gotei 13 | occupation = Advisor to | previous occupation = Lieutenant of the Tenth Division | team = | previous team = Gotei 13 | partner = None | previous partner = | base of operations = | marital status = Single | relatives = Sayuri Matsumoto (daughter) | education = Shinō Academy | status = Active | shikai = Haineko | bankai = Not Yet Revealed }} :"She appears to have an irresponsible personality, but she is actually good at looking after others and is a Vice-Captain with a big sister personality." - Tite Kubo Rangiku Matsumoto (松本乱菊, Matsumoto Rangiku) is a female that hailed from . She was the former Lieutenant of the Tenth Division in the Gotei 13, having served in this capacity during the tenure of both Captain and Captain Tōshirō Hitsugaya. She had also conceived a child at some point between these instances, the result of a drunken affair with , which led to the birth of a daughter named . After the losses she had experienced over the course of the war against and , Rangiku chose to devote herself to the practice of for ten years in order to refine her power, but also to help her cope with the scars left behind in her heart in the wake of having lost all the people that had been close to her. She was later requested by to serve as an adviser and instructor to the division, stationed in . Appearance Carrying a presence with her that strikes all with pure awe when they lay their eyes upon her, Rangiku is a woman that is physically refined in appearance to a point that many men perceive her beauty as perfection itself. While she often changed the length of her hair throughout her lifetime, she would always have a distinct wavy texture to her golden blonde hair that could never be mistaken for another. It can quickly be mistaken for the purest of gold when the sunlight washes over it. Her tranquil blue eyes, which can be compared with the broadness of the skies themselves, make it different for many people from both genders to comfortably look into her eyes without feeling some sense of attraction to her; whether it be a superficial aspect of her beauty or a striking feeling that there is a deepness to this woman that hides behind that gentle look. Beyond these intense aspects that are the first to draw notice, she has a distinct beauty mark located under the right side of her full lips. Of course, to those men that cannot help but succumb to their most primal instincts, that which truly draws their attention is her enormous breasts. Rangiku is quite aware of the effect her ample bosom has on the minds of men and even women at times, going as far as to intentionally adjust her uniform in a provocative manner to show off as much of her supple cleavage as possible; if only to utilize this as a means of getting people to do what she wants. Seventeen months after the defeat of , Rangiku sports a new hairstyle that is significantly shorter than her previous style, stopping short of her shoulders, and is noticeably more wavy. As with other , Rangiku dresses in the standard shihakusho uniform. As aforementioned, she allows her top to be as loose as to show off her breasts, and is known for wearing a variety of scarves from time to time throughout her tenure as a soldier; the most recently shown scarf being a long pink one that is draped over her shoulders. However, one consistent accessory she is seen wearing is a thin golden necklace tucked between her cleavage. While in her service as a lieutenant, she would wear her official armband on her uniform's sash, as opposed to around her arm. Unlike most Shinigami, Rangiku carries her Zanpakutō behind her back. While in her Gigai in the real world, she has been shown to dress either very provocatively or stylishly. She wears the school uniform with several buttons undone so that she can reveal her ample bosom as she usually does in the Soul Society with her Gotei 13 uniform. Personality While her beauty is second to none, especially in the eyes of the men in , it is her broad-minded and unrestrained personality that stands out the most. This often presents itself in many different ways, which all compliment Rangiku's unique persona and play a role in what comprises this woman. Ultimately speaking, she is a person that seems to focus a majority of her attention on obtaining that which she wants and doesn't seem to take it well when she is denied her desires. She is strong-headed and persistent, preferring to do things as she sees fit personally rather than merely following the lead of somebody else. This can change, however, when she acknowledges somebody as her leader. But even in the position of a subordinate, she is prone to act on her own when she believes the need is present. Her generally free-spirited attitude makes a sharp contrast to her former serious Captain, , which had often led to them butting heads with her teasing him and him reprimanding her. In her time as a Gotei 13 lieutenant, she was most often viewed as a slacker who disliked having to complete her paperwork. She was not above trying to pass on the task to another person, most often toward men who had a blatant infatuation with her; namely, and . Rangiku is fully aware of how men, particularly those in her own division with the exception of her former Captain, had fallen for her looks and she knew quite well how to use that to her advantage. She takes pride in her feminine wiles and often charms her way into the hearts of many an individual in order to achieve her ends. One such example of this was attempting (and failing) to seduce into allowing her to stay at his home during her task force's mission in the . Of course, this isn't without its shortcomings, as she is often irritated by the excessive and eccentric attention given to her by some individuals who become captivated by her beauty, such as . Nevertheless, it seems she has very little modesty regardless of the situation, freely discussing her own breasts in polite conversation, even if it makes others uncomfortable. Furthermore, when she is flaunting her beauty and others do not pay the attention she believes she deserves, Rangiku is willing to go to extremes when attention is what she is intentionally looking for. At one time, she even considered completely undressing because nobody complimented her skimpy swimsuit. }} Despite how self-centered she comes off as being, Rangiku is not without a moral compass and a sense of compassion for others' feelings. She would often be there to console those close to her whenever they felt bothered by something, such as the concerns felt by and regarding their respective Captains and their departure. Rangiku had also made an effort to convince that she shouldn't allow herself to be depressed about her role in Ichigo's life. Prior to his death, she harbored deep feelings for , who was with her since her early childhood up until the incident with . However, despite how closely she regarded him, the two did not partake of much interaction in the . Why this exactly was the case is anybody's guess, but it is very possible that Gin's intense drive toward seizing revenge on Aizen made him often ignore Rangiku; an ironic circumstance given that his revenge hinged on wishing to return something that Rangiku had supposedly lost. She was visibly upset by his betrayal, and even then, her feelings for him remained as she watched him die in her arms during the final stages of the Aizen conflict. This was a long-standing event that played a large role in how Rangiku perceived relationships. For the longest time, save for a small handful of brief affairs, Rangiku solely loved Gin and hoped that whatever was causing the distance between them would hopefully go away. However, this was not meant to be, and following Gin's death, the crushing blow of once more having somebody she cared for leaving her like always began to push her away from the concept of healthy romantic relationships. She is a capable fighter, reflective of her high-level status as a lieutenant, and also demonstrates strict seriousness when the circumstances demand it. Rangiku proves herself to be a skilled strategist, thinking out moves resulting in clever ends once she manages to identify the weaknesses in her opponents. In many ways, this can be traced back to her tendency to use her looks to manipulate others, showing that she has a talent in discerning weakness and knowing how to exploit it to her benefit. Despite the fact that she is capable of sympathy, on the other hand, she does possess a sort of sadistic side to her. This trait can carry over into battle, often demonstrated by the methods to which she utilizes her Zanpakutō's powers. While she enjoys attention from men, there have been times when certain males have tried to push their attraction onto her when she clearly did not appreciate it. What she has done in response to these situations cannot be repeated in polite conversation, but simply speaking, she is not shy in using her Zanpakutō's power to violently slash off a male's reproductive appendage. Rangiku also has no qualms about striking when an enemy drops their guard, sharing this trait with many of the veteran members of the Gotei 13, choosing to slay her adversaries over maintaining any sense of honor during battle. Rangiku's favorite food is dried persimmon and tends to partake in many strange types of food; sharing the latter trait with Orihime. She dislikes bamboo shoots because she finds their taste too strong and their texture unpleasant. She has a distinct interest in forms of Japanese dance, and in addition to her shihakushō robes, she enjoys buying superfluous amounts of clothing from various department stores in the human world. When she feels like drinking, she finds free people and invites them to come out with her, and then has them treat her to drinks, so that she wouldn't have to spend any money. However, Rangiku often underestimates her actions when in an inebriated state, which has led to a variety of unsavory situations; one such case being the initial affair with who had also been drinking, which led to the birth of . History Synopsis Powers & Abilities Immense Spiritual Power: As a former lieutenant of , Rangiku possesses an incredible degree of spiritual power. It is an intense white color which saturates her person in a bright aura. She was at a level of strength during the that considered her to be one of the many Captain-class combatants present on the battlefield. Of course, this was prior to her achievement in learning her , meaning that over the years since then, her power has reached even greater heights. It was said that she was briefly considered for the position of Captain but no actual offer was made to her. What makes her spiritual power so dangerous to those around her is that it is aligned to her nature in being able to persuade people to do what she wants. It has a sort of manipulative effect on those who are within its vicinity, causing them to feel more inclined toward doing as she pleases, and when she isn't granted what she wants, her spiritual pressure is quickly capable of intimidating even the most strong-willed of individuals. Rangiku's power was capable of even frightening and during a brief moment of annoyance on her part. Similar to that of , Rangiku's spiritual pressure is able to manifest into the shape of a massive cat head that surrounds her person and emits an intense pressure from the center. She has shown that she can manifest this on a whim, using it as both an intimidation tactic but it also serves the purpose of providing a secondary layer of defense around her body; much like the concept of . *'Fire Resistance:' Reflective of her Zanpakutō's nature, Rangiku's spiritual pressure is akin to that of ashes themselves. As ashes are burnt and therefore cannot be burned further, this aspect is reflected onto Rangiku herself through her relationship with Haienko, making her relatively immune to the effects of fire. She is able to take on fire-based abilities head-on with seemingly minimal damage, if any at all, extending over to even fire-element as well. In particular, she has proven herself capable of resisting the heat of a spell when cast by a specialist of considerable skill. By casting her reiatsu outwards, she can create a transparent wall around her and others close to her that defends against the effects of fire and heat. Zanjutsu Master: Rangiku shows a great proficiency in wielding her Zanpakutō. While she can obviously hold her own in a fight, her skill in the wielding of her Zanpakutō comes from her mastery of its special ability. Through sheer imagination in conjunction with her Zanpakutō's special ability, Rangiku has become skilled at taking on large groups at once. Shunpo Expert: Rangiku's flash steps are great enough to keep up with her captain, but her skill at it is most likely of the same level as most lieutenants. Her skill has proven great enough to easily out-maneuver Arrancar capable of fighting at lieutenant-level skill. Kidō Expert: As a lieutenant, Rangiku seems to have capable understanding of Kidō spells at least enough to identify them upon sight. Though she is not a common user of this art, she has been seen capable of using Bakudō #58. As well as using Hadō #31 without incantation and still have respectable power. Enhanced Strength: Despite her highly feminine appearance, Rangiku has shown herself to be deceptively strong. During her battle against Nakeem Grindina, she was easily able to hold back the Arrancar's large stomping foot with a single hand and his fist with her forearm, the former while her limiter was still active. Enhanced Endurance: Rangiku has been shown to have a high endurance. Even fighting against three Arrancar's Fracción she was able to hold her own against the three of them at once. Enhanced Durability: Rangiku has shown to have a high durability. As she has taken a direct hit from the hollow creature Ayon resulting in the loss of the entire right side of her abdomen and she still was alive. Expert Tactician: Rangiku has shown to be quite intelligent when she needs to be such as in her battle with Nakeem whom she fooled into believing that she was unconscious in-order to request that the limiters be removed more easily, as well as in her battle with Harribel's Fracción and caused them to argue with one another and attempt to defeat them with one concentrated attack. Zanpakutō For the manifested spirit that appears in the Zanpakutō Unknown Tales arc and the Beast Swords arc see Haineko (spirit). Haineko (灰猫, "Ash Cat"): The sealed state of Rangiku's Zanpakutō is that of a straight-bladed katana. The tsuba is in the shape of a cat's head, with two triangles on the top half curving into ear-points and the bottom half tapering down into a single point. It has a dark red handle. Rangiku keeps Haineko behind her clipped onto her waist obi. Like all Zanpakutō, Haineko possesses her own personality which tends to cause conflicts with Rangiku. Just like her master, Haineko tends to be impatient and stubborn, making it very difficult to wield her efficiently whenever she is moody. Of course, despite their clashes at times, the two get along fairly well and make for an effective team. Having spent a collective ten years deep in the meditative state, Rangiku came to forge a deep relationship with Haineko and subsequently went on to master her Zanpakutō's power. In doing so, many of her own attributes had changed to reflect the nature of Haineko, as now, the two were now as one entity. Many of Rangiku's skills take on elements similar to Haineko, allowing her to manifest an iota of the Zanpakutō's powers even while it is in its sealed state. It is released by the command, "Growl" (唸れ, unare). However, upon learning , she no longer requires the release command to access Haineko's power. When released, the power of Haineko is to turn entirely into ash, leaving only the hilt and guard remaining. This is in reference to its name, which means "Ash Cat". By utilizing the hilt as she would normally use a sword, Rangiku is able to slash at anything that comes into contact with the ash. It is no different than being cut by a sword than when one is surrounded by the ash, meaning that all of the ash that Haineko transforms into is in fact Rangiku's blade. Each small particle of scattered ash is actually a blade in and of itself. Therefore, its cutting power depends greatly on how much of its ash is in contact with the intended target. In the beginning, she could only create enough ash to cover a small group of challengers, but now she has shown herself capable of producing enough ash that the entire battlefield is saturated with its presence. The ash can spread as far as Rangiku is capable of perceiving, meaning that it may extend as far as the radius of her spiritual pressure. It is capable of moving and changing consistency as well as form on a whim, controlled entirely by Rangiku's thoughts. With a mere thought or even by a gesture of the body, Haineko's ashes can take on virtually . In most cases, it takes on the state of a which completely surrounds Rangiku's enemies, but she is even capable of creating walls and whirlwinds of ashes without the need for any effort. This makes Haineko an ideal Zanpakutō for both handling multiple opponents at once, but it is a very difficult blade to wield, which demanded excessive effort on Rangiku's part in training before she managed to become proficient in its use during actual battle. When utilized by Rangiku, the ashes of Haineko serve as both an inexhaustible source of offense and defensive, taking on both roles instantaneously with little more than a mere thought needed to direct them. Of course, while it can expand and become widespread, Haineko's sharpness becomes devastating when its ashes are held together in a tight formation. Rangiku has demonstrated this by creating long flowing rows of the ashes and using them as makeshift whips, carrying enough cutting strength that she could slay multiple large with a single flick of her blade. Akin to the essence of actual ash, Haineko's ashes are incapable of being influenced by any form of heat. Just as ashes themselves are already burnt, burning them any further is an impossibility, making Haineko completely incapable of being affected by any form of heat or fire. This makes Rangiku's Shikai an effective weapon against fire-based abilities. She can effortlessly smother energy-based attacks and even defenses by covering it in her ashes and essentially "putting it out" in the same way sand is thrown on fire to put it out. It has been stated that spells such as and are simply incapable of burning through Haineko's ashes, meaning that it serves as an invaluable defense to Rangiku when dealing with Kidō specialists. If her timing is accurate enough, she can even go as far as to smother the fire spell of a caster before it can be fired, making it so the caster themselves are killed by their own spell. Characteristic of a cat, Haineko possesses an innate ability hidden within its power to become ash. She is able to mark her territory wherever the ashes fall upon. In doing so, any inanimate object that is touched by the ashes becomes Haineko's territory and therefore become an extension of Rangiku's blade. Subsequently, this makes it possible for Rangiku to turn whatever Haineko's ashes fall upon into ash as well, mixing into the original ashes and heightening the Zanpakutō's range. Just as the original ashes created by the Zanpakutō, these ashes as well are sharp and are capable of creating grievous injuries whenever an opponent is struck by them. Turning entire landscapes into a mass of ashes was originally tricky but Rangiku eventually came to master the skill through her years of training. According to Rangiku, this was a skill that took her many years to fully master, and laments the fact that if she had mastered the skill during the battle against the , she would have been much more useful on the battlefield. Not Yet Revealed Quotes * (Upon being asked when her birthday is by Gin) "I don't know, I never really counted days until I met you." * (To Apacci) "Oh my, you've got pretty good ears. I was convinced that you had bad ears, an ugly face and awful style!" * (To Haineko) "Were you always this talkative? I never noticed." * (About Gin) "That bad habit you had of always disappearing without telling me where you are going... still hasn't changed." * (About ) ''"Since I met him, that's just how that guy's always been. He isn't the type you'd expect to be able to make a woman happy. No matter what enemy's in front of him, no matter what situation he ends up in, he'll never belong to anyone. And even so, he ends up in everyone's hearts. He's that sort of shitty guy." Behind the Scenes The information listed on this page is a fanwork based on Rangiku Matsumoto, and will depict non-canon elements. Thusly, this article will only be used in works of the author unless permission is given by another user.